Noose Ends
"Noose Ends" 'is a case appearing in Criminal Case: Justice Department. It is the fourth case in Crown Estates and the tenth overall. Plot The Acropolis Justice Defence Force were given the mission to question Rabbi Levi Kohen about the cold case murder of Helene Rutherford. But, before the team get into action, Sgt. Bertie Summers informs the police force that someone had reported a dead body in 57 Duluth Avenue. Lt. Kate Wong joins the player to go to the crime scene, where they see the lifeless body of Jacob Larkin hanging on a tree. Susannah, Jacob's sister, was the one who called in the police. Susannah suspected foul play as she expressed that Jacob was often cheerful. The detectives encounter Lucas Waylon, Jacob's closest friend, who claimed that their friendship existed ever since childhood. Rabbi Kohen was also suspected, as he usually asks Jacob to do repairs in the synagogue. After the autopsy had been completed, Dr. Graham Fraser ruled the death as homicide when he found a dosage of barbituates in Jacob's stomach, meaning that the killer knocked Jacob out before hanging him. Additionally, Dr. Fraser found extracts of expresso coffee on Jacob's clothes, making the discovery that the killer drinks expresso as he found no traces of it in Jacob's system. The substance on the wooden stool is analysed by Dr. Candy Orson, stating that the killer left traces of beeswax on the stool when moving it. Jacob's youth councillor Sabrina Rollins arrive in the station, having interest in the details of Jacob's death for her death report. Jacob and Susannah's cousin Olive Eckhardt is interrogated, she claimed not knowing much about Jacob as she was closer to Susannah. The detectives soon found out that Jacob owed money to Lucas and was not able to pay it back and Rabbi Kohen was insulted by Jacob's disrespectful behaviour towards him. The duo found the excess rope the killer disposed off upon committing the murder. According to Dr. Orson's analysis, she found faint traces of chemicals used to treat asthma. Considering Jacob's healthy lungs, it could only mean that the killer is asthmatic. As the detectives proceed in diving in deeper in the investigation, they were able to uncover Jacob and Sabrina's love relationship, which would breach her career. Olive expressed her concern to the player about Jacob's obsession towards the occult and Susannah kicked Jacob out of the house after the siblings quarrelled. Finally, the detectives made breakthrough in the case after finding the empty bottle of barbituates, it was learned that the killer has freckles when Dr. Orson stated that the killer left behind traces of freckle cream on the bottle. The player found green fibres on the torn photo of the victim, deducing the fact that the killer wears green clothes. The killer was revealed to be Jacob's cousin, Olive Eckhardt. After initially denying her involvement in the crime, she admitted that she killed Jacob as he was part of the renewed Utopian cult. Olive explained that she had experience with cults before, having terrible memories of physical assault and verbal harassment. She begged Jacob to leave the cult, but she said that Jacob was so obsessed in achieving immortality through science, and that she was considered inferior for not believing in the Utopians' advancement in science. To prove that she was not inferior and that she was right, Olive drugged her cousin and hung him on the tree. In court, Judge Bishop gave Olive a 20 year prison sentence for Jacob's murder. Investigation segment coming soon Summary Victim * '''Jacob Larkin '- hanged to a tree Murder Weapon * '''Rope Killer * Olive Eckhardt Suspects * Susannah Larkin '- Victim's Sister * 'Lucas Waylon '– Victim's Friend * [[Levi Kohen |'Levi Kohen ]] – Town Rabbi * Sabrina Rollins ' – Youth Councilor * [[Olive Eckhardt |'Olive Eckhardt ]] – Victim's Cousin Killer's Profile * The killer drinks expresso * The killer uses beeswax * The killer has asthma * The killer wears green clothes * The killer has freckles Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 TBA Chapter 2 TBA Chapter 3 TBA Additional Investigation – "Ghost Of The Past (4/6)" TBA Category:Acropolis Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Crown Estates